


Midnight Alarm

by memyselfjapan20



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfjapan20/pseuds/memyselfjapan20
Summary: Ryuko Matoi is cramming for her Anatomy final when some idiot decides to set off the fire alarm. She saves her classmate Mako from being hit by two guys and develops a fast crush on her.





	Midnight Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second Ryumako work. I haven't been active in this fandom in a while (I don't even know if it's still alive tbh), but since I had it sitting around and I was bored I decided to finish editing this story for you guys to read. It's actually part of a two shot, but I am not sure if I will end up finishing the second part. If this story gets enough kudos I might be tempted to. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story.

Fire Alarms  
Part 1: Midnight alarm

  
College. College years are said to be the best of one's life. They were supposed to be full of fun memories and reckless adventures. They were supposed to be full of crazy parties, where everyone got so drunk they didn't remember how they got to their rooms the next morning. At least that's what all the movies told you. Except the movies forgot to mention one thing: the horrors of midterm. No one told Ryuko about those. Tonight there were no crazy college parties for her. As a matter of fact, Ryuko couldn't remember a single night she got a chance to go to a crazy college party.

  
It seemed every night was filled with assignment after assignment. To make matters worse, Ryuko did not feel prepared for her upcoming anatomy midterm at all. She had been so focused on all her other assignments that she had failed to study for her test. And now she was trying to cram everything into her head the night before the exam. Something Ryuko had claimed she would never do. Yet here she was cramming late at night.

  
At least her snarky roommate wasn't home. Even though most people were in the middle of taking midterms, Nonon was visiting her parents since none of her classes had a midterm. Nonon was a music major by the way. Ryuko didn't want to insult her roommate (or music majors in general) by saying this, but it seemed the life of a music major was a lot more relaxed than hers. At least that was the way Nonon's seemed.

  
It irked Ryuko a little, but it had its perks. Nonon being at home meant Ryuko could stay up all night without anyone nagging her to turn off the lights. Ryuko sighed, and resisted the urge to bang her head on her desk. There was no way she was going to be able to learn all this in one night. She took a deep breath, and decided to get start with bits and pieces.   
_Let’s see the nervous system is divided into the central and the peripheral nervous system. The brain consists of-_

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a horrible high-pitched siren that could only belong to one thing: the fire alarm. Great. Just her luck. Ryuko quickly covered her ears in an attempt to protect her ears from the unpleasant sound. She debated whether to stay in her room or not, but decided even the staff at the dorms wouldn't be cruel enough to have a fire drill in the middle of the night. It had to be real. That or someone was stupid enough to smoke in the dorms setting off the fire alarm. Both were equally likely. Ryuko grabbed her leather jacket and put her shoes on. She grumbled the entire time, but nonetheless started heading outside. The hallway was complete and utter chaos.

  
Some people were completely chill about the whole thing, while some were completely panicked. Ryuko was just annoyed. The RNs were desperately trying to usher students outside with very little luck. Most were way too absorbed in their late-night conversations. Ryuko instantly not grabbing something to study. Clearly whatever had set the alarm off wasn't going to burn the building anytime soon. Every moment spent waiting for this to blow over was valuable study time wasted.

  
Finally, after some pushing and shoving, Ryuko finally made it outside. She did not regret taking her jacket with her. It was a chilly October night. People hugged themselves as they desperately tried to keep warm in their thin pajamas or in some cases underwear. Ryuko quickly put her jacket on and wrapped her arms around herself attempting to keep herself warm. Her ears were still ringing after the poor torture they suffered, but Ryuko was just glad to be away from the alarm. It took a while, but soon everyone was out of the building. Some were sitting in the ground, and others were standing clearly annoyed.

She quickly found herself bored. Ryuko kind of missed her annoying roommate. If she were there Ryuko would have someone to talk to, and pass the time. Even if it did mean enduring Nonon's annoying comments. She would take that to being bored any day. Ryuko looked around trying to find something to entertain herself with. Soon she discovered that her old orange bunny p.js were not the most embarrassing around. Since their dorms were coed, Ryuko caught sight of some guys wearing Hello Kitty and even Barney boxers. She giggled at the sight until something caught her attention.   
It was one of her classmates. Ryuko didn't know her very well. All she knew was that she sat next to her in anatomy. She was a small girl with short honey brown hair. However, she wasn’t wearing her usual girly attire. Instead her classmate was wearing a pink set of matching underwear. Two guys were talking to her. Ryuko wondered if she knew them at all. She looked completely panicked and uncomfortable. Ryuko had never spoken to her before, but something about the scene didn't sit right with her.

  
The girl seemed like an upbeat person during class, but she did not look happy right now. She was faking a smile and trying to cover her body as best as she could. The guys didn't seem to be leaving her alone anytime soon. Eventually one of them put a hand on her shoulder which lead her to push it away. Her eyes were filled with fear. She said something to the guys, but they didn't seem to care inching closer. Ryuko felt herself snap. She quickly made her way towards the girl.

  
"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you something about our midterm tomorrow," Ryuko asked the brunette ignoring the two guys next to her. She figured this way she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself in case the girl did know the guys. Which she doubted. The brunette looked relieved and seemed to notice what her intentions were.  
"Ryuko! It's great to see you!" the girl exclaimed pulling Ryuko into a tight hug. Ryuko didn't even get a chance to question how the girl knew her name. Because soon after the girl whispered, "They won't leave me alone. Please help me."

  
Ryuko instantly felt pissed off. The poor thing was shaking out of pure nerves. The girl pulled away, and Ryuko clenched her fists resisting the urge to punch those idiots. Sure, her classmate was half naked, but it was the middle of the night. Many people slept in their underwear. Heck most of the guys were in boxers. No one was harassing them. Who did these jerks think they were? Still Ryuko decided making a scene wouldn't be the best thing to do in this situation. She didn't want to get in trouble. She had been trying to work on her anger management issues lately. Key word: trying.  
"Hey, Nonon was looking for you. She's been waiting for you in front of the fountain. Come on," Ryuko said opting to lie rather than to confront the guys. One of the guys pulled the girl towards him, and put his arm around her waist. The girl let out a terrified sound and struggled to push him again. "Aww, but we had just started talking. I think this Nonon person can wait," the guys slurred drunkenly.

  
At that moment, Ryuko saw red. Before she knew she was pulling her classmate out of the way and punching the two guys. It wasn't very hard. It's just say Ryuko had a little experience with fights and her anger management issues were legit. Not to mention the guys seem to be very drunk. They didn't even get to throw a punch at her before they were in the ground. Ryuko grabbed the girl's hand quickly walking away before someone notice what had happened. She couldn't afford to get in trouble.

  
"C'mon," she told the girl who was still looking back at the two guys who were laying in the ground with pure shock.  
The alarms were still blaring in the distance, but Ryuko was more concerned for the girl next to her. She looked absolutely terrified and at the same time a little in awe.   
"Are you okay?" Ryuko finally asked once the two reached the fountain. The small girl sniffed. Before Ryuko knew it, she had a girl brawling in her shoulder. Ryuko awkwardly patted the girl unsure of what else to do.

  
"I- It's been such an awful night! And I was so so scared. Thank you so much," the girl sobbed.  
Ryuko waited patiently for the girl to finish crying. She was sobbing pretty hard. Ryuko felt bad for the poor girl. And she thought her night was bad. Finally, the girl pulled away and gave her a small smile. Ryuko smiled back. It was then she noticed how cute the girl was. Of course, she saw her every day, but that was slightly different. 

Ryuko had never really paid attention to her. This was the first time she really looked at her. Dammit she didn't want to sound like a pervert, but the fact that she wasn't wearing clothes was not helping. Ryuko was finding it really hard not to stare. She felt guilty. She had just saved this poor girl from being ogled at by some stupid frat boys, and here she was doing the exact same thing. Ryuko averted her gaze.

  
"Hey, it's no problem. Really. I was a little surprised you knew my name though. I kind of feel bad not knowing yours since we sit next to each other and all," Ryuko admitted. The girl smiled and shook her head.

  
"No no no no no! Don't worry about it. I am just really good with names. I remember your name from your introduction in the first day of class. I am Mako by the way," Mako answered.   
Ryuko grinned and felt a little better. Ryuko looked at the dorms. It seemed the fire department was sure taking it's time to arrive. Even though the building seemed fine. Still no one was sure what triggered the alarm. The school couldn't ignore the possible threat. Ryuko took a look at the girl next to her. She was shivering. Without thinking Ryuko took off her jacket and handed it to her.   
"Here. You need it more than I do," Ryuko told her. The girl smiled gratefully and put it on.

"Thank you so much! It's really cold out, isn’t it?" Mako said stating the obvious.

  
It seemed like she calmed down and was almost back to her bubbly self. Almost. She didn't know the girl very well, but she was usually louder than this. At least in class. Ryuko glanced at the girl and instantly regretted it. Her cheeks suddenly felt warm. Somehow the addition of Ryuko's jacket made Mako look so much sexier. Partly because it was Ryuko's jacket on her which made it seem like she was Ryuko's girlfriend.

  
And mostly because hello cute half naked girl with a leather jacket! Ryuko instantly cursed herself. She didn't think she was that much of a pervert until now. It wasn't like her thoughts were particularly lewd. In fact they were probably innocent compared to most people. She simply found Mako really cute, but Ryuko still felt guilty for it. She tried to push her thoughts to another direction.  
"I guess we are going to be here for a while huh?" Ryuko said noting the firefighters were not in sight. What was up with that anyways? It had been nearly half an hour since the alarm went off.

  
"I don't mind. I am really happy the alarm went off," Mako chirped.

  
Ryuko looked at her slightly confused. Mako was just forced to go out in public half naked, and was harassed by two idiots. Most people would be annoyed at the situation. Why was she happy the alarm went off? It didn't make any sense.

  
"I am afraid I am not following," Ryuko answered truthfully.

  
Mako smiled sadly. "I was in the middle of an initiation for a sorority. They wanted us to run across the hallway butt naked while screaming. I didn't want to do it. I was kind of being forced into it when the alarm went off," Mako explained her eyes getting watery again.

  
Ryuko found herself once more feeling bad for the other girl. Mako was really having a horrible night. Ryuko had always heard about crazy initiations practiced by sororities, but she never really thought the stories were true until now.

  
"I tried to say no of course, but they weren't taking no for an answer. I was so scared," Mako continued.

  
Ryuko didn't know what complied her to do it, but she hugged the girl. Mako smelled really nice. Like lavender and vanilla. Ryuko was tempted to ask her what perfume she used, but she didn't want to come off as weird. Then again, the hug itself must have been pretty weird, but Ryuko decided not to dwell on that. Once she pulled away, Mako smiled.

  
"Thanks again. I feel like I am telling you that a lot today," Mako said with a small giggle at the end. Ryuko simply smiled in response to this then she frowned.

  
"I don't mean to butt in or anything, but are you still going to join? They sound like a bunch of jerks if you ask me," Ryuko told Mako. Mako sighed.

  
"I really don't want to do it anymore, but I am scared they are going to go look for me in my room again. I thought I would be able to make friends for life in a sorority. I never had much friends before so it sounded nice, but I can't do what they want me to do. I can't," Mako answered her tone flat again.

  
"You shouldn't have to do it. I don't think a true friend would ask you to do things that make you uncomfortable in the first place. You seem like a nice person. If anything, it's their lost," Ryuko reassured her.

  
Mako gave her a big smile. Ryuko felt herself melt right then and there. She was just so cute! Ryuko found herself developing a crush on Mako. And a massive one too. She couldn't help it. This girl was too endearing. Ryuko couldn't believe she never noticed her before despite sitting next to her for half a semester. Ryuko felt like such a dork. She literally just developed a crush on a girl she barely met, well at least officially, ten minutes ago. A girl whom might not be into girls. Ryuko groaned.

  
“What’s wrong?” Mako asked causing Ryuko to blush.

“Nothing! I was just wondering how much longer are they going to take,” Ryuko lied. Mako gave her an understanding look.

  
“Yeah, it’s taking forever,” Mako agreed with a pout that Ryuko thought was simply adorable. Mako sat down on the glass. She looked up at Ryuko expectantly.

  
“Well I don’t know about you, but I am tired of standing. It looks like we are going to be stuck here for a while anyways,” Mako simply stated. Ryuko just stared at her causing Mako to chuckle. Mako patted the spot next to her.

  
“Sit down. I promise I won’t bite.”

  
Ryuko’s face instantly flushed. She quickly sat next to Mako feeling slightly embarrassed. Mako gave her a bright smile and scooted closer to her. Then she rested her head on Ryuko’s shoulder. Ryuko felt her heart beat quicken at the intimate gesture. She briefly wondered if the other girl knew how much her actions were affecting her.

  
It was the first time Ryuko felt this attracted to someone. Heck she didn’t even feel this level of attraction for her ex-girlfriend. And they had dated for almost a year until Ryuko got fed up with her crazed jealousy. This feeling scared her a bit especially since she didn’t know if Mako was into girls or not. Probably not, the negative part of her mind whispered.

  
The two were silent for a while, but it wasn’t awkward. If anything, it was more of a comfortable silence. Like the kind of silence shared with people who are very close to each other. Ryuko felt at ease. Even the world seemed so peaceful at the moment with the dark starry sky, and the soothing sound of the fountain. Ryuko felt her eyelids get heavy. It seemed sleep deprivation was catching up to her. Ryuko felt she was about to nod off until Mako broke the silence.

  
"Say, Ryuko can I ask you something?" Mako asked. Ryuko hummed in response too tired to speak.

  
"Are you gay?"

  
Ryuko's eyes widen and she instantly felt wide awake again. It sounded innocent enough, but with Ryuko’s newfound crush she felt anxious. Had she done something to give herself away? Had Mako noticed her inappropriate looks? Ryuko tried to recall everything she said and done trying to figure out why Mako asked that question. It wasn’t that she was ashamed of herself or anything. She just feared making Mako uncomfortable after the long night she had.

  
Mako must have noticed her panicked eyes because she chuckled and added, "Sorry for surprising you like that! It’s okay if you are though. You don’t need to worry about that. It's just noticed the pin in your backpack. I was just curious."

  
Ryuko relaxed at her words remembering the pride pin she had in her backpack. The question was still random nonetheless, but at least had some foundation. Maybe she was just trying to start conversation. She was surprised Mako didn't just assume she was. Most people would. She thought it was thoughtful of her.

  
"It's okay. Yeah, I am. You just startled me. I wasn't expecting that question," Ryuko answered honestly once she trusted her voice.

  
"Sorry! I can be pretty random. It’s just I noticed the pin and been wondering for a while that's all."

  
Been wondering for a while. The words echoed through Ryuko’s head. Ryuko felt hopeful. This was it. This was her chance to see if she really had a chance with Mako or if she was deluding herself. All she had to do was ask her, and it wouldn’t even seem weird since the girl herself bought up the topic. Ryuko took a deep breath.

  
Ryuko finally spoke, “What about you? Are you-"

  
Ryuko was cut off by the announcement that the dorms were cleared. Ryuko cursed internally. Really? The dorms get cleared just when she had gathered the courage to ask? Ryuko felt like the universe was laughing at her.

  
“Finally! I thought we would be here all night!” Mako exclaimed jumping off the ground giving Ryuko a good look at her behind in the process. Ryuko felt her cheeks redden, and she quickly got up. She tried to shake the image away with very little success.

“Yeah, same here,” Ryuko replied a little deflated. She didn’t want to part ways yet. She wanted to talk to Mako a bit more.

  
The two girls started heading towards the dorms. Ryuko tried to think positive, but she couldn’t. She was a negative person by default. Sure, she knew she would see Mako again in class, but the semester was almost over. Not to mention they couldn’t really talk during class. She really didn’t want their contact to end here though. The two walked into the elevator relieved to discover it wasn’t jammed packed. It seemed they were the last two to come back inside. Then an idea came to her. It was beyond crazy. She didn’t even think Mako would agree, but it was all she had. It was worth a shot.

  
“So, I guess this is it then,” Mako said once the elevator got to her floor. She removed Ryuko’s jacket and handed it to her.

“I’ll see you in class then.”

  
“Wait!”

  
Ryuko had grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Mako looked at her a bit bewildered and confused. Ryuko herself was a bit surprised at the amount of desperation in her voice, but she decided to just ignore it. She didn’t want to lose her nerve.

  
“I-I was wondering if you would like to spend the night at my room. It’s just I thought we could study together. Oh, and that way those girls won’t find you if they go back to your dorm.”   
Ryuko was surprised she managed to say it with a minimal amount of stuttering. Mako looked positively excited and she clasped Ryuko’s hands.

  
“You’re brilliant! I would love to! I just need to get my stuff,” Mako answered happily and then she frowned.

“Are you sure your roommate won’t mind? I would hate to be a bother,” Mako told her. Ryuko could tell she had forced herself to calm down. Ryuko nodded, “She is out of town so don’t worry about that."

  
“Okay great! Let me go get some stuff from my room,” Mako said. Ryuko smiled. She couldn’t believe her plan work.

  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll go with you that way you don’t get lost on the way to my room,” Ryuko told her.

  
Ryuko was expecting Mako to get off the elevator, but she didn’t move. Ryuko was about to ask why until Mako spoke up, “Mmm… Ryuko, my arm.”

  
Ryuko instantly blushed and let go. But by the time she did the doors had already closed and started heading to Ryuko’s floor. Mako giggled and said, “It's okay. We just wait till it comes down again.”

Mako pressed the button to her floor again. Ryuko gave her a shy smile, "Sorry.”

  
“It’s okay.”

  
The two rode the elevator in silence until it stopped at Mako's floor.

"C'mon. My room is this way," Mako said and grabbed Ryuko's hand. Ryuko's jaw dropped as the shorter girl dragged her through the halls. She mentally cursed herself for freaking out over such a small gesture. She was acting like a high school student for crying out loud.

  
She had been in a stable relationship before where she had been kissed and even had sex. Why was this small thing freaking her out so much? Finally, Mako let go of her hand. Ryuko instantly missed the contact. She tried not to seem too disappointed though. Mako unlocked the door revealing a rather cluttered room. 

"Ah, I am sorry for the mess," Mako apologized looking embarrassed.

"It's fine. I am not all that neat either," Ryuko reassured her. Mako smiled relieved. To be honest, the girl could have a dead body in there, and Ryuko would have probably been okay with it. It was a little concerning to be honest.

  
"Let me just change into my p.js and get some stuff," Mako said as she opened a drawer.

  
"Where's your roommate?" Ryuko asked trying to make some small talk.

  
"I don't have one. She transferred out early in the semester and I never got a new one," Mako explained while she kept going through the drawer. "Must be nice," Ryuko said thinking about life without Nonon.

  
"It's a little lonely even though we didn't get along very well. That's why I was so happy when you invited me over," Mako answered.

  
"Hey, you can come over at any time… If you want that is…" Ryuko told her trying to seem laidback when in reality she really wanted Mako to visit. Mako grinned.

  
"That be nice. I'll come over until you're sick of me!"

  
Ryuko smiled at her response and felt optimistic. Just a few minutes ago she was afraid she would be saying goodbye to Mako forever, but now the girl promised to visit. She felt like she was soaring. Ryuko didn't want to get too excited, but she couldn't help it. Ryuko sat on the neatly made bed at the right of the room as she waited for Mako. Mako kept throwing clothes out of the drawer desperately searching for something.

  
Mako seemed to have noticed her gaze and decided to explain, "I am looking for a good P.Js. I usually just use an old shirt and some shorts, but I am going to sleepover with Ryuko so…"

  
Ryuko felt her fondness for the girl grow. She was simply too adorable.

"You can wear whatever you usually wear. I am sure it's not that bad," Ryuko reassured her.

  
"No way! Especially since you have such cute p.js. Mine are embarrassing in comparison," Mako answered. Ryuko turned bright red as she remembered she was wearing her orange bunny p.js.

  
"You're exaggerating!" Ryuko mumbled shyly. Mako smiled and shook her head,"I am not. They are very cute. I promise."

  
"I guess, but either ways I bet your pjs are better than what I saw today. I mean did you see the guy with Barney boxers?" Ryuko asked with a small laugh.

"I did! I did! And he was a huge guy too. I think he's in the student government organization," Mako added while giggling at the memory. Ryuko wondered if Nonon knew the guy. She was in the student organization as well. 

  
"Found it!" Mako finally said after a long search.

  
Mako closed the drawer pulling out a long pink night gown. Ryuko wondered if she should get out for her to change, but then realized she had already seen her in panties anyways. There was no point. Mako slipped into the night gown and grabbed her backpack.

  
"Okay! I am all set!"

  
The two girls began to head to Ryuko's dorm. Ryuko smiled as she watched Mako. She was practically skipping as they headed to her room. She was so cute. It should be illegal to be that cute. The girls got on the elevator once more, and quietly waited for it to stop on Ryuko's floor. Ryuko had to force herself not to glance at the girl every five minutes like a complete weirdo. After a dreadful two minutes, the elevator dinged and the door opened. Somehow it seemed less awkward and Ryuko was grateful for that.

"Say what is your roommate is like?" Mako asked as Ryuko guided her to her room.

  
"Annoying. She makes all these stupid remarks at everything I do, and doesn't know when she's had too much to drink. But I like her. She's cool most of the time," Ryuko answered. She found herself kind of missing her roommate. It was a little lonely without her.

  
"She sounds really nice," Mako said. Ryuko scoffed.

  
"I guess if you enjoy being picked on." Ryuko sat in her bed and pulled out her notes. Mako stood by the door awkwardly. "Hey, you can sit down you know. We won't get any studying done if you just stand by the door you know," Ryuko told her with a smile. She didn't want to come off as mean. Mako quickly nodded and sat in Nonon's bed.

"Right, sorry. Are you sure your roommate won't mind that I stay in her bed?" Mako asked in worried tone. 

Ryuko shook her head. Honestly, she wasn't sure how Nonon would feel about it, but she figured what Nonon didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Besides it was too late to say anything.   
Mako sat on Nonon's bed and crossed her legs.

  
"So, what do you wanna start with?" Mako asked as she pulled out her notes from her pink backpack. Ryuko shrugged.

  
"Whatever you like. I had started on the nervous system before the alarm went off," Ryuko stated.

  
Mako nodded, "Yeah, that's a hard one. I have trouble memorizing the nerves and parts of the brain."

  
The two studied for two hours until they were completely drained. Overall the experience was pleasant. Ryuko found Mako was a good study partner in spite her hyper personality. She would get distracted at times, but she came up with good mnemonics to memorize information. Not to mention she was positive. When Ryuko felt like she was going to give up, Mako would encourage her to keep going. Truthfully had she been by herself, she would have given up in the first 30 minutes.

  
"I think we should call it a night," Ryuko said as her eyelids began to feel heavy. Mako nodded.

"Yeah, same. I think we are ready for the test though," Mako said.

"You bet. I don't think I could have done it without you though," Ryuko told the girl. The girl blushed slightly.

"Ehh me?! What are you saying? I kept getting distracted every five minutes," Mako exclaimed her eyes wide. Ryuko chuckled at the girl's shyness.

"Yes, you! Who else would I be talking about?" Ryuko answered with a chuckle.

  
Mako beamed. "Aww, thanks! You’re not so bad yourself you know," Mako said with a big grin. This time it was Ryuko who blushed a deep shade of red. She averted her glance, and flick off the light switch.

"A-Anyways we should go to bed. We have a test tomorrow," Ryuko stuttered turning herself to face the wall. She hated herself for still being embarrassed over Mako's compliment, but she couldn't help it. She just found the girl really cute. Mako however didn't seem to notice.

  
"Goodnight, Ryuko!" Mako chirped burying herself under the covers.

  
"Night."

  
…

  
Ryuko furrowed her eyebrows as the morning light hit her face interrupting her slumber. She tried to ignore the light as best as she could, but it was no use. She was awake. She sat up and let out a huge yawn. Then she remembered last night, and quickly turned to her left. Nonon's bed, however, was made and empty much to Ryuko's dismay. Ryuko sighed. What else this she expect? Breakfast in bed?

  
She got up to head to the dining hall only to notice a note folded on the bed next to her. Curious she picked it up and opened it. The first thing she noticed was big cute bubble-like handwriting. Ryuko smiled and began reading the note.

  
Dear Ryuko,

  
Hey! Last night was really fun (except the studying cause you know that was boring haha). Anyways I had to leave early cause I had a class at 7. I didn't wake you cause I thought it be rude. Sorry! Anyways we should hang out soon. See you later. 

Mako

  
P.S. Here is my number 678-5647 c:

  
Ryuko grinned, and quickly recorded Mako's phone in her cell phone. She still didn't know where things would go from here, but it didn't matter. All she knew is thank god for fire alarms. 


End file.
